


Rough Night!

by Ookami82



Series: Inspiration of Others [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward realizes just how much strength his wife has while she gives birth to there first born... Post 108, inspired by ELD. Includes illustration and story. Warning, many references to birth, woman parts and well-the whole glorious process, medically speaking. </p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any kind of profit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Night!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



[](http://s1266.photobucket.com/user/Rachel_Liberto/media/34660_300_zps286487be.jpg.html)

 

“I can see the head, Winry-girl. A few more pushes should do it. Pininya hand me the clamps.” Pinako barked behind her surgical mask. 

Pininya handed the old woman the clamps, all the while, dropping the disinfectant. She felt as if she might pass out. Labor was disgusting, even if it was Winry. Pininya wasn’t sure she ever wanted to go through what 

Winry was. The laboring woman’s lady parts were swollen, glistening and bloody. How could Edward stand to look down at it? Was that pee coming out!?

“I think she broke my other hand, granny! Probably my left wrist too.” Edward protested behind clenched teeth.

“Fuck you, Ed. You better…shut up…before I break something else!” Winry warned as she squeezed his fingers harder, if it were even possible. This was a sure indication of the intensity and frequency of her contractions. Every time one hit, she squeezed. 

“Hey! You weren’t complaining when we made it!” Ed argued, bravely. 

“I didn’t…know you were going to blow a load in me!” Winry yelled with another push. This push was far too weak for Pinako’s liking.

“Both of you shut up! Winry, stop badgering Edward and concentrate on pushing his spawn out. We are close. Push, girl!” Pinako pointed a finger at Winry’s open legs. 

Winry bore down, as hard as she could and gave a shout. She pushed her back into Edward’s chest. He strained to keep himself upright. Winry was a strong woman; perhaps he shouldn’t push her buttons as often as he did. She might be putting even Alphonse to shame with her strength.

“Hand me some towels, Pininya, Baby’s head is out. Winry, one more push should do it. I need a bulb syringe too.”

Pininya handed the items to Pinako. “Ed, Winry! It has blond hair!” She spoke up, happily. Were those tears in her eye too? Sheesh, was a mix of emotions. First, she felt sick to her stomach, then woozy-and now she was crying. If she was this bad, Winry must have been going crazy. 

“It’s a boy!” Pinako announced, as she suctioned the baby’s mouth. Once the baby started to wail, he was placed on Winry’s chest.

Winry was already crying and Edward had a look of awe on his sweaty face. The baby wailed and squirmed as both parents touched their baby for the first time.

“He looks like you, Ed.” Winry whispered through her tears. 

“He’s awesome, Win.” Edward grinned. “And you are one hell of a fuckin’ wife.” 

Pinako smiled at her grandchildren-yes, pleural-Edward was also her grandchild. “Now the easy part…think of a name while you give me one more little push. Afterbirth is almost out.” 

Winry didn’t hesitate and did what her granny asked, all the while fussing over her son. She relaxed, thanking the stars that Edward was sitting behind her, for she would have collapsed in exhaustion. 

Pininya stood for a moment (before the task of cleaning up) and thought to herself; maybe she could have a child one day. If Winry could do it, so could she. She looked at the happy, but tired parents of a new son.

“Been a rough night, right guys?” She asked, out of the blue.

Edward smiled. “You mean a rough 9 months.” He corrected.


End file.
